


The Way You Kiss Me

by DragonChip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Dark James Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Indian James Potter, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nice Peter Pettigrew, POV Remus Lupin, Person of Color James Potter, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChip/pseuds/DragonChip
Summary: -Everyone basically knows that Remus is gay, or gay-ish.-Original little -Compliments-
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Way You Kiss Me

“Remus! Are you even listening to anything I say?” Sirius pushed the werewolf softly in the side, as the Marauders were walking from another night of adventure in the woods. 

“Huh- Did you say anything Padfoot?” Remus stuttered, blushing. 

“Oh, forget it.” Sirius waved his hand in front of him. “Moony, you are useless.” He smirked, continuing to talk to Peter about some Quidditch nonsense. 

A slightly offended Remus Lupin stopped for a moment to wait for James who was way behind the three. 

“Moony, stop staring at my best friend's ass,” James said when he finally caught up with him. Remus almost shocked on his own tung for that comment, his face lighting up in a red color. 

“I- I was not.” Remus stumbled, trying to look at every other place other than James’s face. “Why do you think that I would be- at Sirius-” He mumbled out again.

“Oh, Moony.” James folded an arm around his shoulders and smiled so cheese that Remus almost got scared. “Oh Moony, I never asked which one of my best friends you stared at, you just exposed yourself,” James said patting Remus’s back. 

Remus surprisingly for James just stopped in the middle of the road, and put his hands on his shoulders “If you tell Sirius- If you tell I’m going to murder you under the next full moon, and I’m not even joking.” 

“Mate- Chill-” James said with a laugh, not threatened at all. “ I’m not going to expose you. Except if you will not help me with that charms essay.” He hit James on the back of his head, making his smile even wider.

“You can’t blackmail me, Mr. Potter.” Remus laughed nervously, pushing the black-haired boy to the side. 

“But- I just did.” James smiled quickly continuing, not wanting to miss a second of making fun of Remus. “So are you gay then?” 

He blushed not expecting this to be James's first question. “Ehm- I’m not really sure yet. I haven’t had the time to figure it out yet.” He laughed, fingering with his shirt. 

“So how long have you been drooling over my best buddy?” James asked again, not really caring for Remus’s answer.

“Not for a very long time, about one year- At the start of sixth year.”

“So when are you planning to tell him?” 

“I haven't thought about that a lot- I don’t want to ruin our friendship- Wait, why am I telling you all this?!” Remus exclaimed, a little flustered that James had loured him into spilling all his secrets. 

“Cause if not, I’ll blackmail you.” James smiled, pushing Remus to the side.

“I hate you.” James just laughed.

“Aye, Sirius. Remus is being boring. Help!” James said as he began going backward toward Sirius and Peter, winking at Remus. The werewolf stared angrily at the pureblood wizard. 

“Relax” James mimicked, moving his lips as little as he could. 

“Remus, stop being boring to Prongs, be boring to me instead!” Sirius said happily, putting an arm around Remus’s shoulders. 

His face turned red, as Remus felt their hips slightly brushing together. These random acts of physical contact could make Remus’s day. 

“So what did you torture James with?” Sirius laughed, not realizing that Remus’s face was bright red. 

“Charms-” Remus stumbled out, Sirius sent him a look of disbelief but brushed it away as quickly as he could. 

They continued walking back to Hogwarts. It was still early morning when they got back to the common room, so basically, everyone was tired and wanted to sleep, but not Remus, he was still caught up with the fact that his hip touched Sirius’s. 

“I’m so tired!” Sirius complained, jumping on Remus’s bed, crushing his toes. “I’m just going to sleep here if that’s ok for you Moony.” He smiled and cuddled up to Remus’s feet, laying there like a dog that finally got to go home after a long day of doing nothing. 

Remus’s face turned red again as he slightly brushed Sirius’s black hair with the tip of his fingers, half heartedly trying to move him away from the bed. “Sirius-” Remus complained. “Get off my bed, I’m also tired.” 

“Take mine. I’m not moving!” Sirius said determined. Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back his smile. He had to admit that Sirius looked really cute lying in the middle of the bed, with his long black hair plastered all around him. 

“Don’t worry, I will just catch up with some homework-” Remus said nervously, glancing quickly at Sirius who was still lying face down. 

James rolled his eyes. “Sirius stop being a dick to Remus, Remus stop giving up so easily.” He said annoyed, glancing between the boys. James fell on his own bed in the star position. “Everyone has to be well-rested for breakfast, this prank will be one of our best so far.”

“I still think we should have gone with my plan,” Sirius said grumpy, still laying on Remus’s bed.

“No Padfoot, to turn the tables into rabbits aren’t funny.” 

“I think it’s not such a bad idea,” Remus said before he could properly think about Sirius’s suggestion last week. To be honest, it wasn’t even that good. 

“Well, you two can do your thing another day,” James said angrily. “Today we are going to go with my plan. Pete you in?” 

“What do you think Prongs?” Peter said with a grind, sitting down on James’s bed. The two boys began to whisper about something Remus didn’t hear or didn’t want to hear. He was supposed to be a prefect, not a troublemaker. 

Remus tried to focus on his homework since it was due today. Because he had to help all the other Marauders with their homework, he barely had time to do his own. 

***

The problem with being in love with your best friend is that when you share a dorm you can’t not look at him, he will always be in the corner of your eye, no matter how hard you try.

The Marauders were sitting down at their usual table as James and Peter were explaining what they had planned to do. 

“So if we levitate all the liquid out of everyone's glasses and throw it a Snivellus we should have a pretty good prank,” James said, looking angry at the Slytherin boy sitting a couple of meters away from them.

“Prongs we should just stick to the original plan, throw the liquid in the air and then splash it over all the students!” Peter said, rolling his eyes at James's obsession with Lily’s former friendship with Severus. 

Sirius laid his head on the table, clearly annoyed. “Moony, come, let us leave these stupid people alone to their brilliant plan.” He said sarcastically, dragging Remus up to his feet by his elbow. 

When Sirius let go of Remus’s elbow, then the feeling of loneliness and sadness returned quickly. It had always been there, just gone for some seconds as Sirius dragged him through the hall. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, there are still many pranks we could do together,” Sirius said, he must have seen how upset Remus was, but he could never understand the real reason why he was upset, the reason that Remus was mad for him, that he could do, would do anything to just hold his hand for a second. 

“Yeah, I know,” Remus answered absent, as they were automatically walking to the main entrance out of the castle. 

“Moony, you know- I really enjoy just hanging out with you,” Sirius said when the two boys were nearly beside the lake. “It begins to be kind of annoying always being with the others, it’s nice to change things up a bit.” Sirius smiled, looking intensely at Remus for a reaction. 

Remus had to force himself not to blush or get his hopes up. This is just a normal thing friends say to each other, right?

“Yeah-” Remus answered angsty, quickly looking down at the water in the lake as the redness spread itself around his cheeks. “I mean- I- I really enjoy talking to you alone too.” Remus stuttered. 

“Oh, Moony, sometimes you are such a child.” Sirius laughed, ruffling the werewolf’s brown curly hair. Remus shivered from the touch of Sirius’s hand to his hair. “Any secrets you may want to tell me about?” Sirius quickly changed the conversation and sat down, legs crossed.

Remus followed his crushes example and sat down, looking into the reflection of Sirius’s face in the clear water. Remus could see him shiver a bit, Sirius had forgotten his jacket, he was only in school robes. “Focillo,” Remus mumbled before even thinking to ask Sirius if he was actually cold. 

“Thanks, Moony,” Sirius said soft, his face glid out in a smile “Still you haven’t answered my question-” 

“There isn’t much to answer- You know I’m a werewolf right?” Remus tried. 

“Oh, come on Moony!” Sirius folded his arms around the other boy and squeezed, whispering in his ear. “Tell me all your little secrets.” 

Remus snorted pushing the raven-haired half-heartedly away. “Come off it.” 

Sirius paused, looking in the grey eyes of the other boy. “So you gay then?” 

Remus snorted, again, but this time a little more nervous. “Hah- What makes you think that?”

How could he know? Did James tell him? What the hell is happening?

“Relax Moony, it’s pretty obvious,” Sirius said, a little nervous. “I’m sure James and Peter also have their suspicions- For example when we walked in on Fred and Alice snogging in the bathroom, you just stared at Fred for like an eternity, then you just ran away and were sad for the rest of the week.” 

When Remus thought about that week he got chills down his spine. His heart was broken into a thousand pieces. Seeing your crush snog another person, and that other person was of the opposite sex wasn’t easy. 

“Come on- I- I don’t have a crush on, Frank.” The werewolf laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. He noticed Sirius staring at his reflection in the lake. Weird.

“But you did?” Said Sirius more as a question. 

Things are getting really weird really fast! 

“I mean-” He mumbled, trying not to look at Sirius’s reflection in the water. “He is not my type.” Well, that was a lie, Remus adored boys with dark hair. “I mean-” Remus shuttered. “I mean- He does have nice hair.” 

Sirius didn’t give Remus the chance to continue his fantasies. “Nice hair? Is that your best line?” He laughed, punching the brunette's shoulder.

“No-” He answered, embarrassed and a little annoyed, he is not going to compliment Frank in front of Sirius, no way! 

“Show me then, give me at least three compliments,” Sirius smirked playfully, looking at him. 

Remus turned violently around, anger in his eyes. “What do you want me to say?!” He looked straight up at Sirius’s blue eyes, and his anger disappeared, he could never be angry at him. 

“Come on Moony, it’s not that hard, I am pretty hot.” Sirius flushed his hair in Remus’s face. When he saw his reaction he smirked. “Come on!”

“Alright.” He rolled his eyes, thinking that this is the last time he will give up for such an idiot. “You have nice hair.”

“You have already said that,” Sirius complained, pulling Remus’s arm. “More, I need more. And by the way, I know my hair is fabulous!” 

Remus rolled his eyes again. Sirius is so high on himself, well- I mean- He has a good reason to, he is breathtaking. “You dress well. Ehm- You are an awesome friend. I like the way you smile. You look pretty hot on a broom.” I blushed when I saw how his face lid up when I said these things. His expression was like he had gotten the biggest birthday cake ever. 

“Well- I must be pretty great.” Sirius smirked, there was some kind of hope in his eyes, but Remus couldn’t set his finger on it. 

“You are.” Remus immediately regretted saying that, his face turned red and he quickly got up. “I’ll see you in class, Pads.” Remus began walking fast to the castle.

“Ey- Remus, I was joking.“ Sirius yelled to his back, as he ran after him. “Come on.” He said catching up with the brunette. “Please don’t be mad.” He tried to grab Remus’s hand but Remus pushed his hand away. “Who is going to help me from falling asleep in class?” Sirius said, trying to make a joke. 

“I guess no one!” Remus answered irritated, continuing to walk back to the castle, leaving Sirius alone and confused. 

***

“And then he just stormed off. ”Sirius complained to the not-very-interested James. 

The boys were sitting in the common room on their favorite couch. They had just gotten back from an awful transfiguration class, without Remus’s help Sirius was hopeless, and if Sirius was hopeless that affected the whole class, in the end, McGonagall threatened him with detention. 

“Could you try to not piss off Minerve McGonadone for one second?” Peter complained.

“Why do you care Wormtail?” Sirius answered grumpily. “And that's my nickname.”

“You didn’t invent it Padfoot.” Peter glared at Sirius, clearly annoyed. 

“Uhm-” Sirius was beginning to look angrier and angrier for each second. “I did actually.”

James stood up from the cough, just one look at him was enough to see that he was angry. “I’m so fucking tired of you fighting all the time!” He almost shouted. “Where’s Remus? Maybe I can do some homework after all.” James stormed out of the common room and up to the boy’s dormitories. 

“Remus! Remus, open the fucking door before I-” James shouted to the looked door. Seconds later the door flung open and a very annoyed Remus was standing in the doorway. 

“What do you want Prongs?” When Remus saw a smile across James’s face he tried to close the door again. “I’m not going to help you with your homework.”

“That’s not why I’m here-” James stuck his foot between the door and the doorframe. 

“Then why are you here? To blackmail me again?” Remus laughed fake, still trying to close the door. 

“Come on, this is also my room.” James tried being funny, well when that didn’t work he just said it as it is. “Look, Sirius is a prat, I don’t see what you like in him.”

“So this is some kind of blackmail?” Remus interrupted, not seeing James’s point. 

“No, no Moony, I would never do that,” James said honestly, Remus almost believed him, but James is a good liar so you never know. “I’m just so fucking tired of him picking fights with everyone, you, Wormtail, hell even me,” James exclaimed pushing Remus aside so he could come inside of the room. 

“I dunno-” Remus said, giving up trying to block the way for James, he was stronger than him from all the quidditch practices. 

“Why- why would he say something like that to you?! Doesn’t he notice you like him?” James passed back and forth.

“Teenage hormones?-”

“It’s still not a good reason to treat you or other people like shit!” James snapped, still passing. “By the way, Peter and I have detention today after dinner. I really hope you can bring some sense into that thick skull of his!”

“No way. No. You are not leaving me alone with him!” Remus was worried he could not handle more time alone with Sirius, that would be too much cuteness for his little heart. Sirius sitting beside him, his hair in a bun, trying to concentrate on homework, no fucking way!

“Sorry,” James smirked, not at all sorry.

“Come on,” Remus whined, grabbing onto his last hope. “Couldn't you make him do something for you, or say that I am in a prefect meeting? Please, James please I can’t bear him right now!” 

“Sorry.” James said again with a laugh patting the brunette’s cheek, “That’s all I wanted to say.” He smiled and walked towards the door. “Have a nice evening.” James wicked before going out of their room. 

The last thing Remus heard before the door was locked behind the Gryffindor was his sharp voice filling the narrow passage between the door and the stair down to the common room. 

Remus sat down on his bed, head in his hands, and screamed for a little bit. He had of course cast a silencing charm on the door before letting out his anger, he didn’t want anyone to think he was giving birth or something. 

When Remus had finally stopped his screaming session his voice was sore and couldn’t talk very well. 

“Have you finally got your sense of humor back and want to apologize for running away from me?” Sirius said with a laugh sitting on the couch, one hand around Marlene McKinnon, and the other on the girl's thigh. Remus felt a slight pain in his chest seeing his crush like this, seeing him with somebody else. 

“I’m not running away, I’m avoiding you,” Remus said determined, going out of the portrait hole, with Sirius’s confused screams behind him. 

***

This obsession is really getting on my nerves, he is a prat and I deserve someone better than him. He tried to tell himself, but it was hard, yes Sirius Black was a prat, but he was hell of a handsome one.   
When dinner came around Remus got out of his way to ignore Sirius, of course by the end of the meal Sirius was pissed and nearly begged to be able to punch ‘That Annoying Little Shit’. 

“Can’t I hit him once? Prongsy.” 

“Pads” James began in a motherly tone. “If you hit 'That Annoying Little Shit’, ‘That Annoying Little Shit’ will get mad. And you don’t want ‘That Annoying Little Shit’ to be madder at you.”

“Hah, I like how you use Sirius’s nickname on Moony. I feel like everyone is mad at Moons by this point.” Peter said cheerfully but stopped himself from saying anything more when he saw everyone’s faces. “Sorry-”

“No need to be,” Sirius smirked, laying an arm around Peter’s shoulders and beginning to whisper something in his ear. 

That one bit of laughter from Sirius and Peter was the last drop, “I’m going to the library.” Remus stod vigorously up from his spot at the table, and began going out of The Great Hall at a fast tempo. Sirius quickly followed his friend out the hall, not without screams of disagreement of course, but they were quickly covered up by James’s loud voice. 

***

“Come on Moony, stop ignoring me.” Sirius ran inside of the library and sat down beside Remus on the cough. 

“What do you want from me, Pads?” Remus snapped closing the book he was angrily trying to read. “Do you want to force me to compliment you more?! That wasn’t enough?!” Remus stared right into Sirius’s beryl eyes, and he felt his anger disappear slowly as he stared. 

“No!” Sirius said awkwardly, tugging some hair behind his ear, which had liberated itself from his ponytail because of the running. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” He said low, looking down at his hands again.

A warm shivering ran down Remus’s spine, Sirius was saying sorry to him, Sirius cared about how he felt, Sirius wanted him to be happy. Remus could not resist the urge to smile. 

“As punishment for my unforgivable actions,” Sirius smirked, finally looking up at the brunette. “I will give you compliments.” 

Remus laughed nervously, trying to look away from Sirius’s blue orbs. “You really don’t have to-”

“I love when we stay up all night and just talk.” Sirius started. “I like the way you talk to yourself when you are trying to focus on something, I like the way you smirk at me when I’m doing something stupid.” Sirius was getting closer with each word, closer, and closer, and- “I like the way your eyes shine when you do something exciting.” Nearly whispered Sirius now dangerously close. 

Remus could not resist himself anymore, the werewolf threw his arms around the animagus’s shoulders and pressed him to the couch back, slowly moving to sit on top of Sirius’s waist. When Remus didn’t get a negative reaction from the other he continued his mission. 

The brunette closed the gap between the two of them so their lips met in a soft kiss. Remus’s little heart was about to explode, he was finally kissing Sirius Black, and Sirius Black was kissing him back! Remus felt the excitement flush over him as he leaned closer to the boy and kissed him again but with more passion, tugging his cole-black hair and moving slightly up and down to explore the purebloods mouth even more. 

Remus was the first to back away from the kiss as they both needed air. “Uh- and also, I like the way you kiss me.” Sirius said with a smirk, tightening the grip around Remus’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss filled with passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I spend around one month writing this and I'm pretty proud of what came out of this.


End file.
